


A Good-Night Kiss

by polygondusted



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polygondusted/pseuds/polygondusted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugo wants a good-night kiss but Porter is too tired. Hugo, ever the stubborn one, eventually gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good-Night Kiss

"My God, that was one of the best shows I've ever been to." Hugo pushed his hair out of his eyes as he talked to Porter, both of them still feeling the rush from being surrounded by sweaty bodies and getting caught up in the music.

They were a little buzzed, enough to feel warm but not quite drunk. As they walked outside the venue to find their car, they excitedly discussed their favorite parts of the set.

"The bass drop halfway through was fucking amazing!" exclaimed Porter, waving his hands around wildly to emphasize his point.

"I know, I know!" Hugo agreed, grinning as he reached up to grab Porter's hand out of the air to hold it in his own.

Hugo nominated himself to drive home and they chatted about the concert the whole way there. They arrived an hour later and they were exhausted. Porter barely had time to get the key in the lock before he crashed on the couch, Hugo following suit.

"Ow, you're sitting on my arm," Porter complained, wrenching it out from underneath Hugo.

"Sorry. Maybe let's just take showers tomorrow, yeah? I'm about to fall asleep right here." With some effort, Hugo managed to pull himself and Porter up off the couch and into their bedroom. They shrugged off their clothes, not bothering to put on pajamas and changing into boxers instead.

Porter flopped onto the bed with a huge sigh. "Remind me to get at least eight hours of sleep before going to another show. The three hours I got last night weren't nearly enough."

"Will do," said Hugo, climbing into the bed beside Porter.

Porter reached for the lamp on the nightstand to switch off the light, but Hugo stopped him.

"Wait, you're not gonna give me a good-night kiss?" Hugo said, looking somewhat dejected.

"Hugo, I love you, but I can barely keep my eyes open. I'll give you a kiss in the morning, I promise." Porter flicked off the light and pulled the covers up over his head.

 _Rude_ , thought Hugo jokingly. He got under the covers and lay there for a minute or two before an idea popped into his head.

His eyes gleamed in the dark as he scooted closer to Porter so that Porter's back was flush against his torso. He began pressing tiny kisses to the back of Porter's neck, taking extra care when he reached the sweet spot just above Porter's shoulder blade.

Porter stirred slightly but didn't wake up, not yet. Hugo was adamant and wrapped his hands around Porter's waist, continuing to press his lips along Porter's neck and upper back.

Porter grumbled something unintelligible but didn't push Hugo away.

"Are you asleep?" whispered Hugo, his breath tickling Porter's ear.

"I _was_ before you woke me up," mumbled Porter, his face pressed into his pillow.

Porter shifted so that he was lying on his back and turned his head to look at Hugo. "What do you want?"

Hugo climbed on top of Porter and straddled his hips, their faces only inches apart. Resting his forearms on either side of Porter's head, Hugo breathed, "I want my good-night kiss."

He leaned down until his lips collided with Porter's. Porter's mind was still foggy with exhaustion, but he was conscious enough to realize that he was supposed to kiss Hugo back. He tilted his head up for a better angle and his hands found their way to Hugo's hips, gripping them instinctively. The kiss was lazy and unhurried; they hardly ever had time to themselves and they wanted to savor every moment.

They paused, eyes locking with one another's. Porter bit his lip and Hugo practically melted. He knotted his hands in Porter's hair and began to press open-mouthed kisses along Porter's face, his forehead, his eyelids, the tip of his nose, his cheekbones, the soft curves of his lips.

Hugo pressed his body against Porter's, needing to be closer, needing to touch. The kiss deepened and their breathing became more erratic. A sheepish blush spread across Hugo's cheeks when he unintentionally grinded down on Porter's hips, the heat of the moment getting the best of him.

Porter responded by letting out the tiniest of moans, his eyelids fluttering shut. He ran his hands up and down Hugo's thighs as they continued the kiss, breaking it for brief moments to hold each other's gaze. 

Hugo was struck with a feeling of déjà vu, Porter's sweaty form underneath him and the lightheaded feeling reminiscent of the show earlier that night.

Porter broke off the kiss to cup Hugo's face in his hands. "I love you so fucking much, you know that, right?"

Hugo took Porter's hand and gently kissed the pads of his fingers. "I know," he murmured against Porter's palm.

Hugo climbed off of Porter and lay down on his back, tangling his legs with Porter's own. He stared at the ceiling, a smile ghosting his lips while Porter drew faint circles on his chest.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Porter, pausing to look at Hugo.

"I'm smiling because that was the best good-night kiss I've ever gotten."

They fell asleep like that, Porter's hand on Hugo's chest and their legs intertwined. When they woke up, they found themselves pressed closer together than when they had fallen asleep. "Now," said Hugo, sunlight dappling his unshaven face as he sat up, "how about a good-morning kiss?"


End file.
